


My Teen Wolf

by moomoo42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I’ll add tags as things change, Stiles is a good friend, Visions, stiles has visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Why does Stiles keep having weird dreams? And why are some of them coming true?Basically Teen Wolf with me changing random things about it as I write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters for this fan fic are going to be longer then all my others. Way longer. Also each chapter is one episode, for now at least.
> 
> Enjoy!

I’m driving to my best friends house in my baby, tapping my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Why? You ask. I just over heard my dad talking to dispatch on his phone about a body they’d found. And that’s not even the best part. They only found half the body. I quickly pull up outside Scott’s two-story house and jump out of my jeep. I run up to the porch and somehow clumsily climb onto the roof next to Scott’s window. I reach my hand up to knock, when I hear footsteps below me. I turn around away from the window, before dropping the top of my body over the edge of the roof. Only to come face to face with Scott. I scream as he screams in front of me.  
  
“Stiles! What the hell are you doing?” I hear a panicked Scott exclaim.  
  
“You weren’t answering your phone!” I shoot back, before noticing what he’s holding. “Why do you have a bat?”  
  
“I thought you were a predator.” He explains.  
  
“A pre…” I start before shaking my head and moving on to why I came here. “Look, I know it’s late, but you have got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minute ago. Dispatch called. They’re bringing every officer from the Beacon department and even state police.”  
  
“For what?” He asks not looking very interested, until he hears what I say next.  
  
“Two joggers found a body in the woods.” I say before pulling my self back up on the roof and jumping down on to the grass.  
  
“A Dead body?” Scott asks.  
  
“No, a body of water.” I say sarcastically, before snapping. “Yes dumb-ass a dead body!”  
  
I hop over the railing to stand next to Scott while he asks. “You mean like, murdered?”  
  
“Nobody knows yet. Just that it’s a girl probably in her twenties.” I reply until I’m interrupted.  
  
“Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?”  
  
“That’s the best part.” I say struggling to keep a straight face. “They only found half. We’re going”  
  
We drive to the preserve ignoring the ‘NO ENTRY AFTER DARK’ sign.  
  
“We’re seriously doing this?” Scott asks as we get out of the car.  
  
“You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.” I say slapping his arm then continuing to trek into the woods, a flashlight out in front of me.  
  
“I was trying to get a good night’s sleep before practice tomorrow.” He answers, shrugging slightly and jogging after me.  
  
“Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort.” I retort as we continue to walk .  
  
“No, because I’m playing this year. In fact, I’m making first line.” He says confidently.  
  
“Hey, that’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one.” I say making Scott shake his head chuckling.  
  
He stops after a few seconds looking like he’s thinking, before he asks. “Just out of curiosity. Which half of the body are we looking for?”  
  
“Huh… I didn’t even think about that.” I say laughing nervously.  
  
“And… What if whoever killed the body is still out here?”  
  
“Also something I didn’t think about.” I say tightening my grip on my flashlight and looking around warily.  
  
“It’s” Pant. “Comforting to know you’ve” Pant. “Planned this out with your usual attention to detail.” He says struggling to breath.  
  
“I know.” I reply.  
  
“Maybe the” Gasp. “severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?” He asks leaning against a tree for support, wheezing. He pulls out his inhaler, shakes it and takes a puff. We both quickly fall to the ground when we see men with flashlights and dogs coming towards us.  
  
“Hey, come on!” I whisper shout while jumping up and running. I hear Scott callout my name, but continue to run. I dodge through the trees keeping an eye on the searching men off on my left as I go. Suddenly there’s a dog barking right in front of me showing its sharp canines. I shout and fall backwards putting my arms above my head to protect my face.  
  
“Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me.” I hear a familiar voice say.  
  
“Dad, how you doing?” I say trying my best to look innocent.  
  
“So, do you listen in to all my phone calls?” My dad asks.  
  
“No.” I answer, but seeing his look I know he doesn’t believe me so I continue. “Not the boring ones.”  
  
“Now, where’s your usual partner in crime.” He asks looking out through the trees.  
  
“Who, Scott? Scott’s home.” I quickly lie. “He said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It’s just me. In the woods. Alone.”  
  
Not believing me shines his flashlight through the trees calling out to Scott, who he luckily doesn’t find. He sighs.  
  
“Well young man, I’m going to walk you back to your car.” He says grabbing me by the back of my neck and pulling me away. “And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy.”  
  
After a long, long talk about privacy and sneaking around the woods in the middle of the night, he finally lets me go. I drive home thinking Scott would’ve found his own way home by now. I park in my driveway and hop out of my baby. I go inside and make my way into my room. I take everything other then my boxers off and flop onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
_I slowly open my eyes blinking a few times to clear the blur. The first thing I notice is that it’s still dark and everything looks like I’m wearing purple tinted glasses. The next thing I notice is that I’m surrounded by trees. I look around confused. It looks like the preserve, but that can’t be, I left the preserve and went home. I try to listen to see if I can hear any cars or anything. I stop when I suddenly get a weird feeling pulling me forward. With no other signs on where to go, I follow the feeling. I walk and walk until I feel the need to stop and look down. I do so and gasp when I see the pale lifeless face of a girl. I’m frozen still, but something pulls me backwards and I fall down a slope. I try and sit up, but stop when I hear something growl. I slowly turn towards the noise to see a large figure with bright red eyes that make me gasp. It suddenly jumps at me and I feel a sharp pain in my side._  
  
I bolt up right in a cold sweat gasping for breath. I quickly grab my side and look down at it. There’s no blood and it doesn’t hurt. I sigh. It was just a dream. I jump when there’s a knock at my door.  
  
“Stiles, you need to get ready or you’ll be late for school. I’m trusting you to get up, I need to get to work.” My dad shouts through the door.  
  
I groan loudly in reply. That dream really took a lot out of me. I try to get out of bed and fail miserably, my foot getting caught in my covers making me face plant on the floor. I groan again standing up slowly. I pick up my phone off my bedside table and check for messages. There’s one from Scott saying that he got bitten by something in the preserve. I send him one back saying I’ll be at school soon. I grab some boxers, a black shirt with a target on the front and some dark blue jeans, before going into the bathroom. I take a hot shower, get dressed and grab everything I’ll need for school and lacrosse. I run downstairs, grab some toast left for me on the table and jump in my jeep.  
  
I make it to school and see Scott walking towards the front doors. I run up to him.  
  
“Ok, let’s see this thing.” I say, he rolls up his shirt to reveal a bandage with some blood on it. “Ooh.”  
  
“Yeah.” I reach out to touch it making him pull back. “Whoa.” He drops his shirt before explaining. “It was to dark to see much, but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf.” We start to walk towards the school.  
  
“A wolf bit you?” I ask knowing that that’s impossible.  
  
“Uh-huh.” He answers.  
  
“No, not a chance.”  
  
“I heard a wolf howling.” he says trying to convince me.  
  
“No you didn’t.”  
  
“What do you mean, ‘no I didn’t’ how do you now what I heard?” Scott asks.  
  
“Because California doesn’t have wolves, okay? Not in like sixty years.” I tell him while turning to face him.  
  
“Really?” He asks confused.  
  
“Yes, really. There are no wolves in California.”  
  
“Alright. Well if you don’t believe me about the wolf, then you’re definitely not going to believe me about when I tell you I found the body.” He says whispering the last few words.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” I stutter out excitedly.  
  
“No man, I wish. I’m going to have nightmare s for a month.” He groans.  
  
“Oh god, that’s freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that’s happened to this town since…” I see Lydia walking towards. “Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look…” She continues walking like I hadn’t said anything. “Like you’re going to ignore me. You’re the cause of this you know.” I say turning back to Scott.  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Dragging me down to your nerd depths.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“I’m a nerd by association.” I continue as the bell rings. “I’ve been scarlet nerded by you.”  
  
In class I sit at my desk listening to the teacher talk. When he mentions the body I send Scott a wink. When the teacher says that the police have a suspect in custody Scott gives me a confused look. I just shrug not knowing anything either. I look down at the desk yawning and rubbing my itchy nose. I start reading while tapping my foot un able to sit still thanks to my ADHD. I look up when the door opens to a teacher with a girl with brown curly hair and dark eyes. She’s pretty, not as pretty as Lydia of course, but still pretty.  
  
“Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent.” The teacher says while Alison looks around the class giving a small smile. I go back to doing work and trying to keep on track.  
  
After class I’m talking to Scott when Lola comes up behind me.  
  
“Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minute and she’s already hanging out with Lydia’s clique?” I look over to where she’s looking to see Lydia talking to Allison with Jackson’s arm around her waist.  
  
“Because she’s hot. Beautiful people heard together.” I explain.  
  
“That can’t be the only thing to have to allow you to hang out with her, there are plenty of hot people not in her clique.” Lola argues.  
  
“yeah, well, theirs also a good taste in fashion and Lydia has to like them.” I continue.  
  
“That’s stupid.” She complains.  
  
“That’s high school.” I throw back. We continue talking for a while until its time for practice. After getting changed into our lacrosse gear we make our way out to the field. As we run we talk.  
  
“But if you play, I’ll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really going to do that to your best friend?” I say trying to convince Scott to stay on the bench.  
  
“I can’t sit down again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line.” He declares. I sigh and sit on the bench while Scott walks out on the field until coach stops him.  
  
“McCall!” Coach shouts, stopping Scott in his tracks.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You’re on goal.” Coach says throwing Scott the goalie gear.  
  
“I’ve never played.” Scott says trying to get out of goal.  
  
“I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It’s a first day back thing.” He explains giving Scott’s shoulder a slap. “Get them energized, fired up!”  
  
“What about me?” Scott asks sadly.  
  
“Try not to take any in the face.” He says completely serious, now giving his cheek a slap, before turning and shouting. “Let’s go! Come on!”  
  
Scott awkwardly walks over to the goals and rolls his shoulders. He suddenly looks behind me and tilts his head to the side. I follow his gaze to see Allison and Lydia. I know he doesn’t like Lydia so that means… Scotty has a crush on the new girl! I have to tease him about that later. I look back to the field when the whistle blows. Scott is bending over with his head in his hands like he’s in pain. The first person throws their ball and… hits Scott right on the head making him fall back, me groan and everyone else laugh. He gets back up in time for the next person to come running. Once they’re close enough they throw the ball. I prepare for the worse, but surprisingly he catches it.  
  
“Yeah.” I say smiling, while everyone else looks at him surprised.  
  
He also catches the next one and the next one after that. He continues to catch them until Jackson pushes his way to the front of the group. Scott starts to look worried and I tighten my hands into fists in anticipation. Jackson starts running before pulling back his stick mid jump and throws the ball. It flies across the field and straight into Scott’s net. He caught it! I jump up and start whooping, while the rest of the audience cheers.  
  
“That is my friend!” I shout proudly.  
  
We finish training and head to the preserve to find Scott’s inhaler, that he dropped when he was bitten.  
  
“I don’t know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that’s not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear. Smell things.” Scott explains as we make our way through the trees.  
  
“Smell things? Like what?” I ask confused.  
  
“Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket.” I start searching my pockets  
  
“I don’t even have any Mint Mojito… “ I stop and pull out a piece of gum. “So all this started with the bite.”  
  
“What if it’s like an infection, like my body’s flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?” Scott asks starting to get worried.  
  
“You know what? I actually think I’ve heard of this. It’s a specific kind of infection.”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah. I think it’s called lycanthropy.”  
  
“What’s that? Is that bad?” Scott asks really worried now.  
  
“Oh, yeah, it’s the worst. But only once a month.”  
  
“Once a month?” He asks confused.  
  
“Mmm-hmm. On the night of the full moon.” When he looks at me confused I mimic a howl that makes him push me. “Hey man. You’re the one who heard a wolf howling.”  
  
“Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me.” Scott says annoyed.  
  
“I know! You’re a werewolf!” I say before growling and making claw shapes with my fingers. “Okay, obviously I’m kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it’s cause Fridays a full moon.” Scott stops walking and looks around.  
  
“I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.” He says ducking down and pushing leaves around looking for his inhaler.  
  
“Maybe the killer moved the body.” I suggest  
  
“If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those thing are like eighty bucks.” I turn away while he continues to search, I spot a man standing about ten meters away watching us. I quickly slap Scott’s shoulder to get his attention. When he sees the man he stands up next to me. The mans tall, wearing all black with a leather jacket. He has black hair, large muscles and what would be a handsome face if he stopped scowling. He looks familiar.  
  
“What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property.” He asks walking towards us, before he stops right in front of us.  
  
“Uh, sorry man, we didn’t know.” As soon as I talk he looks at me. He looks confused for a couple of seconds before he continues to scowl.  
  
“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but… forget it.” Scott says. The man throws something at Scott, which he catches, it’s his inhaler. The man turns and walks away and I realise why he looks so familiar. “Alright, come on man, I got to get to work.”  
  
“Dude, that was Derek Hale.” I say, stopping Scott from walking off. “You remember, right? He’s only like a few years older then us.”  
  
“Remember what?” He asks.  
  
“His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like ten years ago.” I explain.  
  
“I wonder what he’s doing back.” I just scoff, before walking away.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
After I drop Scott off at work I go home. I make dinner putting half of it in the fridge since Dads not home yet and taking the other half with me to the couch. I eat while watching The Batman cartoon and trying to ignore the thunder. Once I’ve finished eating I turn off the TV and make my way upstairs into my room. I take all of my homework out of my bag, that in my opinion is way too much for the first day of school. I sit at my desk and do maths until I finish and move onto English. At around midnight I decide to go to sleep.  
  
_I open my eyes to darkness. Everything’s black with a slight tint of purple. I look around confused. Where am I? I hear growling behind me and quickly turn around. All I can see through the darkness are two bright red eyes like the ones I saw in my dream last night. I try to take a step back, but my feet are frozen to the floor. The red eyes start moving towards me getting closer and closer, until they start to beep. Wait. Beep?_

 

My eyes shoot open to my bedroom ceiling. I sigh and smack my alarm to stop the beeping. I stand up yawning and make my way down stairs. I hear my dad talking on the phone. I freeze at what I hear. I have to tell Scott.

  
On the field at lacrosse practice, I run over to Scott as soon as I spot him.  
  
“Scott! Scott, wait.” I shout running up to where Scott’s getting ready.  
  
“Stiles, I’m playing the first elimination man. Can it wait?” He asks annoyed.  
  
“Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!”  
  
“Stiles, I got to go.” Scott says running onto the field.  
  
“Wait, no. Scott! You’re not going to believe what the animal was!” he’s out of earshot and not listening, but I continue anyway. “It was a wolf.”  
  
I sigh and sit down on the bench to watch the game. A little way in to the game Scott catches the ball, he freezes for a second before he starts to run. He gets knocked over almost straight away. The person lifts their helmet to show Jackson looking smug. The whistle blows and Scott and Jackson move to the centre of the field. The whistle blows again and Scott manages to take the ball. He dodges around everyone on the field until there are only three players and the goalie left. The three players go shoulder to shoulder as a barricade, but Scott just flips over them. He lands and throws the ball, which goes right through the goalies legs and into the goal. Everyone cheers and the team surround Scott.  
  
“McCall! Get over here!” Coach shouts. “What in God’s name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?”  
  
“No coach.” Scott says shaking his head quickly.  
  
“What the hell was that?”  
  
“I don’t know. I was just trying to make the shot.” He says pointing back at the field.  
  
“Yeah, well you made the sho. And guess what?” Coach says before breaking into a smile. “You’re starting buddy. You made first line.”  
  
The crowd starts to cheer while Scott starts hopping in excitement, but I can’t cheer. He shouldn’t have been able to do that. Before he could barely shoot the ball in a straight line and now he’s flipping over people and making professional shots. Could he actually be a werewolf? How else could he do all this new stuff? After practice I drive to the library and pick up some books on werewolves. I take them home and turn on my computer. I start looking up everything I can find on werewolves while sometimes stopping to look through the books. If Scott’s really a werewolf I have to find out as much as I can before tomorrow night. The full moon. I’m startled out of my work by a knock on my bedroom door. I shut my laptop and make my way to the door. I tense ready for anything and reach out for the handle. I pull the door open to a smiling Scott making me sigh in relief.  
  
“Get in. You have got to see this, dude.” I say moving out the way so he can come inside. “I’ve been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information.”  
  
“How much Adderall have you had today?” Scott asks watching me sort through all the papers littering my floor.  
  
“A lot. Doesn’t matter. Okay, just listen.” I say making Scott chuckle while I sit on my desk chair.  
  
“Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?” He asks sitting on my bed.  
  
“No, they’re still questioning people, even Derek Hale.”  
  
“Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day.”  
  
“Yeah! Yes. But that’s not it, okay?” I assert getting annoyed about getting off topic.  
  
“What then?”  
  
“Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke any more.” At Scott’s confused look I continue. “The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?” I ask standing up and flailing my arms around a little.  
  
“Should I?” Scott asks looking up at me.  
  
“It’s a signal, okay? When a wolf’s alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them.” I explain starting to pace while moving my arms along with what I’m saying  
  
“A whole pack of wolves?” Scott asks starting to get interested.  
  
“No, werewolves.” I say and brace for Scott’s reaction. Knowing Scott he won’t react well.  
  
“Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I’m picking up Allison in a hour.” He says standing and picking up his bag. I quickly put my hand on his chest to stop him from leaving.  
  
“I saw you on the field today Scott. Okay, what you did wasn’t just amazing, all right? It was impossible.”  
  
“Yeah, so I made a good shot.” Scott says trying to walk past me. I stop him again.  
  
“No, you made an incredible shot.” I grab his bag and put it on my bed. “I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can’t just suddenly do that overnight. And there’s the vision and the senses and don’t think that I don’t notice that you don’t need your inhaler anymore.”  
  
“Okay! Dude, I can’t think about this now. We’ll talk tomorrow.”  
  
“Tomorrow? What? No! The full moons tonight. Don’t you get it?”  
  
“What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl I can’t believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?” Scott snaps.  
  
“I’m trying to help. You’re cursed Scott. You know and it’s not just the full moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.” I try to reason.  
  
“Bloodlust?”  
  
“Yeah, your urge to kill.”  
  
“I’m already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.” He says glaring at me.  
  
“You got to hear this.” I say grabbing a book and reading from it. “’The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.’ All right? I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You got to cancel this date. I’m going to call her right now.” I say standing up and walking towards Scott’s bag.  
  
“What are you doing?” Scott asks while I look through his bag.  
  
“I’m cancelling the date.” I say pulling out his phone.  
  
“No, give it to me!” Scot shouts slamming me against the wall.  
  
I put my hands up in a surrender gesture, my heart beating a mile a minute. He holds his fist there for a few seconds before letting go of me and hitting my desk chair over. He takes some deep breaths to calm down and realizes what he did.  
  
“I’m sorry. I got to go get ready for that party.” He stammers. I stay quiet while he leaves not wanting to trigger him. He apologizes again before walking out the door.  
  
As soon as he leaves I hit my head against the wall. What should I do now? I’ve got to help him. I push off the wall and pick up my chair. In doing so I see three gashes along the back where Scott hit it. This is really bad. I decide the best I can do is to just go to the party in case anything goes wrong. I spend the next hour getting ready. I leave wearing a faded red shirt and some jeans. I arrive at the party before Scott. I talk with some random people until he shows up. He looks happy and Allison is with him so I decide to just go back to my conversation. Everything’s fine until I see Scott walk in through the back door, looking like he’s in pain.  
  
“Yo Scott. You good?” I ask worried.  
  
He ignores me and continues walking. I say a quick goodbye to the people I was talking to, before chasing after him. I make it through the front door just in time to see Scott drive away. I sigh. I turn my attention to Allison who had also run after him, to see Derek offering her a lift. Since she’s okay I decide to follow Scott. I hop in my car and drive to Scott’s house. I run upstairs until I’m outside Scott’s room. I knock hard on the door.  
  
“Go away.” I hear Scott say from the other side.  
  
“Scott. It’s me.” He opens the door a fraction, but stops there not letting me in. “Let me in Scott. I can help.”  
  
“No! listen, you’ve got to go find Allison.”  
  
“She’s fine, all right? I saw her get a lift from the party. She’s… She’s totally fine. All right?” I say trying to calm him down.  
  
“No, I think I know who it is.”  
  
“Just le me in. We can try…”  
  
“It’s Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He’s the one who bit me. He’s the one who killed the girl in the woods.” Scott says making me stop.  
  
“Scott, Derek’s the one who drove Allison from the party.” I say making Scott slam the door shut and lock it. I bang on the door and call for him, but there’s no answer. I decide to go see Allison’s parents to talk to them. About what? I don’t know. I run up to her front door and ring the doorbell a few times, before knocking. “Come on, come on, come on.” The door opens to a stern looking woman with short red hair, who I’m guessing is Allison’s mum. “Hi Mrs. Argent. Um… You have no idea who I am. I’m a friend of your daughter’s. Uh, look, this is going to sound kind of crazy, um, really crazy actually. You know what? Crazy doesn’t even…”  
  
“Allison!” Mrs. Argent calls upstairs, cutting me off. “It’s for you.”  
  
I look up to see Allison at the top of the stairs. Wait. But that means… Scott! Is he okay?  
  
“Sorry for dropping in, just wanted make sure you got home okay. Bye.” I say before turning and leaping away from the door and running to my car. I’ve got to find Scott. He’s after Derek, which means he probably went to the preserve. I make my way to the preserve and drive up and down the road next to it over and over again looking for Scott. After looking all night I finally find him only wearing jeans, walking towards his house. I drive up next to him so he can get inside.  
  
“You know what actually worries me the most?” Scott asks once I’ve started to drive again.  
  
“If you say Allison, I’m going to punch you in the head.” I say looking at him for a second, before paying attention to the road again.  
  
“She probably hate me now.” He says making me groan.  
  
“I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you’re a fricking werewolf.” I say making Scott give me a look. “Ok, bad idea.” Scott looks down, dejected. “Hey, we’ll get through this. Come on if I have to, I’ll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I could do it.” I say making Scott do something halfway between a snort and a scoff. I smile, happy that I cheered Scott up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I’m in the locker room before practice, when I see Scott leaning against some shelves, wearing a somber look.  
  
“Did you apologize to Allison?” I ask wondering what’s wrong.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So is she giving you a second chance or…”  
  
“Yeah” He repeats.  
..  
“Yeah! All right. So everything’s good!” I say turning to walk away until I hear what Scott says next.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?” I ask, turning back around.  
  
“Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them.” Scott says with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
“Her dad?”  
  
“Shot me…”  
  
“Allison’s father?”  
  
“… with a crossbow.”  
  
“Allison’s father?”  
  
“Yes! Her father!” He shouts. He starts taking deep breaths to stop himself from panicking. “Oh my God.”  
  
“No. Scott. Come on.” I say, trying to calm him down. I tap his cheek a few times to get his attention, before saying. “Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right. He didn’t recognise you, right?”  
  
“No, no, no, I don’t think so.” He quickly answers.  
  
“Does she know about him?” I ask, making Scott’s eyes widen.  
  
“Oh yeah. I don’t know. What if she does?” He asks full on panicking now. “This is going to kill me man. I can’t…” He cries.  
  
“Okay. Just focus on lacrosse, Okay? Here, Scott, take this. Take this and focus on lacrosse for now, okay?” I say handing him his gear. “That’s all you got to do, Yeah?”  
  
“Lacrosse.” Scott groans out.  
  
“Here we go.” I say patting him on the shoulder almost tripping when I turn to leave the locker room. We make it out to the field. The coach tells Jackass… I mean Jackson to take a long stick. Everyone lines up to take some shots on Jackson who’s the defender and the goalie. A few people take shots and fail, until its Scott’s turn who’s still out of it. The coach has to call his name twice to get his attention. He shakes his head trying to focus. He starts to run only to get sent flying onto his back by Jackson.  
  
“Hey McCall.” Coach says walking onto the field.  
  
“You’re sure you still want to be first line, McCall?” Jackson says smugly while jogging away.  
  
“My grandma can move faster then that and she’s dead.” The coach taunts once he reaches Scott. “You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?”  
  
“Yes, coach.” Scott says through gritted teeth.  
  
“I can’t hear you.”  
  
“Yes, coach.” He replies louder this time.  
  
“Then do it again.” Scott runs to the front of the line while the coach shouts. “McCall’s going to do it again! McCall’s going to do it again!”  
  
He comes and stands at the front of the line, glaring at Jackson. The whistle blows and he starts to run, before using his shoulder to hit Jackson hard throwing him to the ground. Scott stops running and grasps his head, falling to his knees.  
  
“Scott?” I say running to his side and grasping his shoulder, while everyone else runs to Jackson.  
  
“I can’t control it Stiles. It’s happening.” Scott says taking deep breaths.  
  
“What? Right here? Now?” I ask worried. He just groans in reply so I start to help him up saying. “Come on. Get up. Go!”  
  
I start pulling him along towards the locker rooms, with his arm around my shoulder.  
  
“Come on. Here we go.” I say letting him down in the locker room. He rips off his gloves, before kneeling against the wall panting. “Hey Scott, are you…” I start to ask kneeling down in front of him, but he interrupts me.  
  
“GET AWAY FROM ME!” He roars looking up to show golden eyes and fangs.  
  
I quickly scramble backwards to get away from him. He starts coming after me growling, I hide behind a locker, but he just jumps up on top of it. I stumble backward before running towards the door, but he just jumps over me blocking the way. I slowly back away from him as he growls, until my back hits the lockers. I feel around me, but there’s nothing I can use as a weapon. He starts to slowly stalk towards me claws ready, before he breaks into a run. He pulls his claws back ready to strike, while I squeeze my eyes closed tightly. I hear the sound of tearing and a thud, but I don’t feel any pain. I slowly open my eyes to see a large figure standing in front of me.  
  
“Derek?” I ask confused. I peak around him to see Scott on the floor breathing heavily.  
  
“Have you calmed down now?” Derek asks Scott ignoring me.  
  
“What… What happened?” Scott asks still panting.  
  
“You tried to kill me, that’s what.” I say stepping around Derek.  
  
“I did?” Scott asks shocked.  
  
“And you would have, if I hadn’t of stopped you.” Derek says stepping forward, with his arms crossed and expression in a permanent scowl. “I won’t be able to stop you if you lose control in the game this Saturday.  
  
“Stiles. I’m sorry.” Scott says walking towards me. It takes all my effort not to flinch.  
  
“It’s okay buddy. You weren’t in control.” I reply making him smile. I turn around to thank Derek, but he’s gone.  
  
“Where’d he go?” Scott asks looking around.  
  
“I don’t know. But he has got to teach me how to do that!” I announce. “Anyway, he’s right.”  
  
“About what?” Scott asks tilting his head to the side like a puppy.  
  
“About playing the game Saturday. You could lose control.” I explain.  
  
“But I’m first line.” Scott says sadly.  
  
“Not anymore.” I sigh.  
  
I’m at home calling Scott on skype. I’m facing away from my laptop, sitting on my desk chair holding a toy gun. As soon as he answers I swing around and shoot it.  
  
“What’d you find out?” Scott asks, used to my weirdness.  
  
“Well, it’s bad. Jackson’s got a separated shoulder.” I tell him putting the gun down.  
  
“Because of me?” He asks his eyes widening slightly.  
  
“Because he’s a tool.”  
  
“But is he going to play?” Scott asks, ignoring my last comment.  
  
“Oh. They don’t know yet. Now they’re just counting on you for Saturday.” I say, making Scott sigh.  
  
I see something move behind Scott. I think it’s probably nothing, but I strain my eyes to see better.  
  
“What?” Scott asks seeing me looking.  
  
It looks like a person. I don’t want to tip the person off, so I type in a message for Scott.  
  
‘It looks like’ I start.  
  
“’It looks like’ what?” Scott asks.  
  
‘Someone’s behind you.’  
  
“What?” Scott asks before quickly turning around. As soon as he does he’s grabbed and pulled across his room. He’s slammed into the wall and I finally recognize the person. It’s Derek.  
  
“I came to make sure you’re not thinking of playing in the game this Saturday. You can’t control your self. Everyone will see you shift and then they’ll know about us. It won’t just be the hunters that come after us, everyone will be.” Derek says in a deep threatening tone.  
  
“I won’t shift.” Scott quickly says.  
  
“You did today.”  
  
“They didn’t see anything I swear.”  
  
“And they won’t. Because if you even try to play the game on Saturday, I’m going to kill you myself.” He growls, before turning and jumping out the window.  
  
The next day at school, I see my dad talking to the principle as the sheriff. I can’t hear what they’re saying, so I quickly go to get Scott.  
  
“Hey. Come here.” I say as I start to drag him away from his locker.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Come here.” I say again, pulling him to a corner where we can hide and listen. “Tell me what they’re saying.”  
  
He looks over to where my dads talking and listens.  
  
“Can you hear them?” I ask tapping his shoulder. He just shushes me so I stand back and wait.  
  
“Curfew because of the body.” Scott says looking back at me.  
  
“Unbelievable. My dad’s out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever they want.” I state, flailing my arms slightly.  
  
“You can’t exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek.”  
  
“You think Derek did it?” I ask.  
  
“You don’t?”  
  
“Well… No.”  
  
“It can only be him.” He asserts.  
  
“I don’t think he would have killed someone.” I say trying to defend him. Wait. Why am I trying to defend him?  
  
“Well there’s nothing we can do to figure that out anyway.”  
  
“There is one thing.”  
  
“Like what?” He asks.  
  
“Like find the other half of the body.” I declare, before turning and leaving.  
  
“Are you kidding?” I hear Scott call out behind me, but I just continue to walk.  
  
After school Scott texts me saying he found something. I rush over to his house, run inside before barging in through his bedroom door.  
  
“What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?” I say in one breath, before continuing. “And yes, I’ve had a lot of Adderall, so…”  
  
“I found something at Derek’s.”  
  
“At Derek’s? What was it?” I ask confused. Did Derek actually kill someone?  
  
“There’s something buried there. I could smell blood.”  
  
“Whose blood?”  
  
“I don’t know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there’s no way I’m not playing in that game.” Scott says before turning and leaving the room with me right behind him.  
  
We drive to the hospital to find out if the body in Derek’s garden is the other half of the one that they found in the woods. We walk through the hospital until I see a sign pointing out the morgue.  
  
“Hey.” I say gaining Scott’s attention and pointing at the sign.  
  
“Okay.” Scott says, before stealthily sneaking inside.  
  
“Good luck, I guess.” I say as he closes the door.  
  
I walk over to a corner casually until I see Lydia sitting on a seat. Yes, you heard me. Lydia Martin. The Goddess. i lean against a desk for a few seconds to gain my courage, before turning and walking up to her.  
  
“Hey, Lydia. You probably don’t remember me. Um, I sit behind you in biology.” She tilts her head to the side like she’s thinking so I continue. “Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. You know, unspoken, of course. Maybe it’d be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better.”  
  
“Hold on. Give me a second.” She says pulling a Bluetooth out of her ear, before turning to me. “Yeah, I didn’t get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?”  
  
“Um… No. Sorry.” I say before turning and sitting on a chair around the corner from her, picking up something to read and saying. “I’m going to sit. You don’t care. Okay.”  
  
I read for a little while, until Lydia stands up and walks over to her boyfriend, Jackass… I mean Jackson. Wait. No I don’t. This is my head and I can call him whatever I want to.  
  
“Did he do it?” She asks him.  
  
“He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won’t kill me.” Jackass replies.  
  
“You should get one right before the game too.” She says. When Jackass gives her a look, she continues. “The pros do it all the time. You want be a little highschool amateur?” She says before turning her voice flirty while pulling Jackass closer. “Or do you want to go pro?”  
  
They kiss before leaving together. I scowl and make a few faces at their backs. I’m startled when Scott grabs what I was reading earlier from my hands.  
  
“Holy God.”  
  
“The scent was the same.” He says.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So… that means that he did bury the other half of the body on his property.” I say sighing. I feel a little disappointed for some reason, but ignore it.  
  
“Which means we have proof he killed the girl.”  
  
“Ok. I say we use it.”  
  
“How?” He asks.  
  
“Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn’t?” I ask him seriously.  
  
“There were bite marks on the legs Stiles. Bite marks.” He says just as seriously making me wince.  
  
“Okay. Then we’re going to need a shovel.” I say as I pull him with me to the exit.  
  
By the time everything is ready, it’s dark. We make our way so we’re just off the road leading to Derek’s house so that we can see when he leaves without him seeing us. It takes a while, but he finally leaves in his black 2010 Camaro. Once he’s gone I pull up in my jeep and we both jump out with a shovel each. Scott hands me a flashlight that I use to look at the outside of the burnt Hale house.  
  
“Wait, something’s different.” Scott says as we walk towards the blood he smelt.  
  
“Different how?” I ask.  
  
“I don’t know. Let’s just get this over with.” He says, before starting to dig.  
  
We dig for hours until Scott gets worried and says. “This is taking way to long.”  
  
“Just keep going.” I reply. We’ve been going for to long to give up now.  
  
“What if he comes back?” Scott asks raising his voice a little.  
  
“Then we get the hell out of here.”  
  
“What if he catches us?” He asks making me sigh.  
  
“I have a plan for that.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad.” I answer.  
  
“I hate that plan.” He says making me shrug.  
  
“All right. Stop, stop, stop!” I say when my shovel hits something hard. We push away a layer of dirt covering the object. It’s something rapped in a tarp and has lot’s of rope tying it up.  
  
“Hurry.” Scott says while I try to untie the knots.  
  
“I’m trying. Did he have to tie the thing in like nine hundred knots?” I ask fumbling with them.  
  
“I’ll do it.” Scott says starting on a knot next to me.  
  
We finally untie all the knots and open the tarp making Scott and I scream and scurry out of the hole. It’s a wolf head!  
  
“What the hell is that?” I shout pointing down the hole.  
  
“It’s a wolf.” Scott answers.  
  
“Yeah. I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?” I ask my heart still racing.  
  
“I told you something was different. This doesn’t make sense. We got to get out of here.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, help me cover this up.” We start to push the dirt into the hole when I see something. It’s wolfs bane.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Scott asks.  
  
“Do you see that flower?’ Scott looks over to where I point and sees the purple flower.  
  
“What about it?”  
  
“I think it’s wolfs bane.”  
  
“What’s that?” He asks making me look at him.  
  
“Haven’t you ever seen the Wolf Man?”

“No.” He says shaking his head.  
  
“Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?” I ask.  
  
“No, what?” Scott asks a little annoyed.  
  
“you are so unprepared for this.” I say walking over and pulling the flower out of the ground, only to find that it’s attached to a rope. I pull on it and continue to pull it until I’ve walked around the hole a few times getting closer each time.  
  
I find the end of the rope just in time to hear Scott say my name. I walk over next to him and follow his line of sight into the hole. I jump slightly startled by what I see. The wolf head is gone replaced by the top half of a woman’s body, eyes staring sightlessly upwards. I call my dad and then we wait.  
  
It’s bright out when the police arrive. They arrest Derek and put him in the back of one of their cars before going over to the body. While no one is looking I run over and hop into the front of the car Derek is in ignoring Scott shaking his head at me. Luckily there are bars in between us.  
  
“Okay, just so you know, I’m not afraid of you.” I say making him glare at me. “Okay, maybe I am. Doesn’t matter. I just want to know something. That girl, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn’t she? I mean she can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can’t do that. Is that why she’s dead?”  
  
“Why are you so worried about me when it’s your friend who’s the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they’re going to do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can’t stop him from playing, but you can.” He leans forward and continues. “And trust me you want to.”  
  
I’m about to leave, but I think of something else I want to I ask. “Did you really kill that girl?” I ask turning back to him. He looks shocked for a few seconds before opening his mouth to answer. But before he can my dad pulls me out of the car by my arm.  
  
“Hey! Ow!” I cry out. “Ow, ow, ow.” I say as he drags me.  
  
“There, stand.” He says letting go of me, before asking. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“I’m just trying to help.” I reply.  
  
“Uh-huh. Okay, well how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this.” He says pointing towards the body.  
  
“We were looking for Scott’s inhaler.” I explain.  
  
“Which he dropped when?”  
  
“The other night.”  
  
“The other night when you were out here looking for the first half if the body?” he asks.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?” He asks.  
  
“Yes. No. Oh, crap.” I’m so busted.  
  
“So you lied to me?”  
  
“That depends on how you define lying.”  
  
“Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?” He asks pointing at me.  
  
“Reclining your body in a horizontal position?”  
  
“Get the hell out of here.”  
  
“Absolutely.” I say walking over to Scott who’s waiting by my jeep. We both get in. I drive while Scott searches stuff on his phone.  
  
“I can’t find anything about wolfs bane being used for burial.” He says.  
  
“Just keep looking. Maybe it’s like a ritual or something. Like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it’s like a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn.” I reply.  
  
“I’ll put it on my to-do list. Right underneath, ‘Figure out how the hell I’m playing this game tonight.’”  
  
“Maybe it’s different for girl werewolves.”  
  
“Okay, stop it.” Scott says annoyed.  
  
“Stop what?” I ask confused.  
  
“Stop saying werewolves. Stop enjoying this so much.” I don’t know what he’s talking about. I stopped ‘enjoying this’ when I saw the dead body. But then I see that he’s freaking out.  
  
“Are you okay?” I ask.  
  
“No! No, I’m not. I’m so far from being okay.”  
  
“You know, you’re going to have to accept this Scott. Sooner or later.”  
  
“I can’t…” He starts.  
  
“Well you’re gonna have to.”  
  
“No. I can’t breath.” He says before growling a little and hitting his hand against the roof.  
  
“Whoa!” I say swerving a little.  
  
“Pull over.” He says.  
  
“Why? What’s happening?” I ask.  
  
He doesn’t answer. He just opens my backpack and sees the wolfs bane I put in there last night.  
  
“You kept it?” He asks.  
  
“What was I supposed to do with it?”  
  
“Stop the car!” He shouts in a deep voice, his eyes glowing gold. I stomp on the break bringing the car to a sudden stop. I grab the backpack and jump out the car, before throwing it out into the woods. I sigh and turn back to the car.  
  
“Okay, we’re good. You…” I start, but then I see that Scott’s gone. “Scott?”  
  
When there’s no answer I get back in my car and drive calling the police as I go.  
  
“Hello wha…”  
  
Before they even finish I quickly say. “It’s me. Stiles.”  
  
“Stiles, you know you can’t call the dispatch line when I’m on duty.”  
  
“I just need to know if you’ve gotten any odd calls?”  
  
“Odd how?”  
  
“Uh, like an odd person or dog-like individual roaming the streets?” I ask.  
  
“I’m hanging up on you now.”  
  
“No, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” I shout, but it’s to late. They’ve already hung up.  
  
When I can’t find Scott anywhere I make my way to school for the game. I get to the locker rooms and get ready, until I see Scott making me sigh in relief.  
  
“You going to try to convince me not to play?” He asks.  
  
“I just hope you know what you’re doing.”  
  
“If I don’t play I lose first line and Allison.” He says.  
  
“Allison’s not going anywhere. And it’s one game that you really don’t need to play.”  
  
“I want to play! I want to be on the team. I want to go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking-normal life. Do you get that?” He asks.  
  
“I get it. Just try not to worry too much while you’re out there, okay? Or get too angry.”  
  
“I got it.”  
  
“Or stressed.”  
  
“Yeah, I got it.”  
  
“Don’t think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father’s trying to kill you. Or that Derek’s trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed, or that you might kill some one. If a hunter doesn’t kill you first. I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” I say when I see the look on his face. “Good luck.”  
  
We go out to the field. The stands are already filled with people. I quickly take my spot on the bench while Lydia grabs Scott and talks to him. I start to fix my gear while I wait for the game to start.  
  
“Hey kid.” My dad says tapping me on my back.  
  
“Hey.” I reply.  
  
“So, you think you’ll see any action tonight?” He asks.  
  
“Action? Maybe.”  
  
He goes back to his seat and the game starts. No one passes Scott the ball and at one point when it gets dropped and he goes for it, Jackson shoves him out of the way. Scott suddenly stops and looks behind me. I follow his line of sight to see Lydia and Allison holding up a sign that says ‘WE LUV U JACKSON’.  
  
“Brutal.” I say looking back at the field. Scott looks really upset. “Oh. This is not going to be good.”  
  
Scott doesn’t get the ball for most of the game, there’s one minute and twenty nine seconds left and our team is two goals behind. The whistle blows and the ball flies through the air, Scott runs, jumps and uses someone’s head as a step up, before catching the ball. He lands and runs down the field, twisting and turning around the opposition. He reaches the goal and the ball sails straight into the it. The crowd cheers loudly standing from there seats.  
  
“YES!” I shout jumping up from the bench.  
  
“To McCall! Pass to McCall!” The coach shouts as I shout along with him. I sit back down and start chewing on my glove  
  
The whistle blows and the other team gets the ball he turns to run, but then he sees Scott. He stops in his tracks and passes Scott the ball.   
  
“Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?” Coach asks sitting down next to me.  
  
“Yes, I believe so coach.” I say and stop chewing my glove.  
  
“Interesting.”  
  
Scott makes it in front of the goal and throws the ball right through the net on the goalies stick. Everyone cheers again me included. The whistle blows with thirty seconds left in the game. Scott gets the ball and instead of going to the goal he starts looking at the players.  
  
“No, Scott, no, no.” I say hoping he’ll hear me. He doesn’t. Then something changes and he throws the ball into the goal. “Yes! Yes! Oh my God!” I shout standing up with both my hands in the air. Everyone runs out on to the field celebrating. I stay on the bench while my dad stands next to me on the phone.  
  
“Dad? What’s wrong?” I ask. He puts up a finger to show he needs a second. I nod and wait.  
  
What he tells me next I need to tell Scott.  
  
I sigh and look around the field for him. But I can’t see him anywhere. Where could he be? The locker rooms! I stand up and jog into the locker rooms…. only to find Scott and Allison kissing. I roll my eyes and sigh. At least he isn’t maiming anyone. I move half way behind a shelf and wait for them to finish.  
  
“I’ve got to get back to my dad.” Allison says once they’re finished. Scott nods and she walks away. “Hi, Stiles.” She says as she walks past me.  
  
“Hey, yeah.” I reply. I walk over to Scott whose smiling like an idiot.  
  
“I kissed her.” He says in a dreamy voice.  
  
“I saw.”  
  
“She kissed me.” He continues.  
  
“I saw that to. It’s pretty good, huh?”  
  
“I don’t know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it’s not so bad.”  
  
“Yeah. We’ll talk later then.” I say awkwardly patting his shoulder. I need to tell him what my dad said, but he’s so happy right now.  
  
“What?” He asks pulling me back. I hesitate, before sighing.  
  
“The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Well, I’ll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek’s human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail.” He’s going to kill us.  
  
“Are you kidding?”  
  
“No and here’s a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID’d the girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale.”  
  
“Hale?”  
  
“Derek’s sister.”  
  
We both decide to go home after that, I drop him off before driving to my own house. I don’t have any homework and I’m tired so I decide to go straight to bed. after getting ready I flop down and go to sleep.  
  
_I open my eyes to darkness. I turn around and just like I thought, there are two red eyes. I’ve been having this dream a lot lately. I just stand here looking at the red eyes while they look back at me, not even blinking. But something feels different about this dream, the eyes seem to be closer to me. Suddenly there’s a sharp pain in my arm and the eyes vanish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Sterek?


	3. Chapter 3

The voice that comes from my mouth isn’t mine, but Scott’s. I’m with Allison holding hands, as we go from the school towards the buses, giggling as we go.  
  
“Come on,” Scott’s voice says to Allison.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” she asks still laughing.  
  
“Somewhere we can be alone.”  
  
“We are alone,” I lean against one of the buses.  
  
“Somewhere we can be more alone,” I push the door of the bus I’m leaning on, open, before pulling Allison inside.  
  
We walk along it until we’re near the back, which is when I sit on one of the seats and look up at Allison. She sits down on a seat across from me, smiling. We continue to look at each other for a few seconds before I move forward, until I’m right in front of her. I start leaning towards her getting closer and closer. Oh hell no! I don’t want to kiss my best friends’ girlfriend! But it’s like I have no control of my body. Our lips touch and we start to kiss, me trying to pull away the whole time. I start to pull her shirt off and I’m basically screaming at myself to stop inside my head. I start to kiss down her neck when I feel a weird sensation on the ends of my fingers. I pull away breathing deeply. I feel weird… out of control.  
  
“Get away,” I say leaning against one of the chairs.  
  
“Scott?” Allison says worried. I turn away from her feeling my face change. Allison stands up and moves next to me. “Scott?”  
  
“Get away from me,” I say with more force.  
  
I turn to look at her, showing her my completely morphed face, shocking her. She starts moving away terrified. Even Scott loses control then and starts to growl, stalking towards her. She turns and starts to run down the bus, but that just makes me want to chase. I run after her on all fours before grabbing her ankle, making her fall forward. She lands hard and starts to scream when I pull her back, trying to grab at the seats as she’s dragged. I pull her all the way to the back and she turns to look at me, I go to attack, but she kicks me back before I can. Once I’m up again she’s already at the front of the bus trying to get the door open. I rip up one of the seats and throw it at her, only just missing. She screams again as I make my way towards her. She almost has the door open when I pull her back and attack.  
  
I wake up covered in sweat and gasping for air, with my head pounding like someone had just whacked it with a hammer.  
  
“Stiles, I’m leaving for…” He sees me sitting up breathing heavily with my head in my hands. “Stiles? Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah… Yeah I’m fine. Just a nightmare,” I reply.  
  
“That doesn’t look like ‘just a nightmare.’”  
  
“I’m fine dad. Don’t you need to go to work?” I ask trying to distract him. He looks down at his watch and curses.  
  
“We’re not done talking about this,” he says pointing at me before leaving. I sigh in relief and get up to get ready.  
  
I arrive at school in my jeep a while later. I see Scott and run over to him, he turns towards me when he hears me coming.  
  
“Dude I had a really weird dream last night,” I say exactly when Scott says. “Dude! I think I killed Allison!”  
  
“What?” I ask shocked.  
  
“Well I had a really realistic dream about attacking her on the bus.” That has to be a coincidence. Right?  
  
“So you killed her?” I ask.  
  
“I don’t know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy and I couldn’t breathe. I’ve never had a dream where I woke up like that before,” he explains.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“We were just hanging out and we went on to the bus to be more alone. We were making out when…” I interrupt before he can finish.

“You changed. Then you lost control and started to chase her, before pulling her to the back of the bus by her ankles. Then she kicked you and managed to escape to the door at the front of the bus. But before she could escape you attacked her and that’s when you woke up,” I say all in one breath.  
  
“How did you know?” he asks looking like a confused puppy.  
  
“I had the exact same dream.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Seriously.”  
  
“It can’t be just a normal dream then,” Scott says look going from a confused puppy to a kicked puppy.  
  
“Hey, come on. It’ll be fine, all right? This isn’t normal stuff. It isn’t like there’s a Lycanthropy for beginners class you can take,” I say trying to cheer him up.  
  
“Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher.”  
  
“You mean Derek? You forgetting the part where we tossed him in jail?” I ask slapping him over the back of the head.  
  
“Yeah I know, but chasing her, dragging her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.” When he gives me a confused look I explain. “I saw it too, remember?”  
  
“Yeah, it felt like it actually happened.”  
  
We walk out the back door to a sight that makes me freeze. One of the buses has the back door hanging off its hinges and covered in blood with police surrounding it and taking pictures.  
  
“I think it did,” I say, still looking at the bus.  
  
“Allison,” Scott chokes out, rushing back into the school, while pulling out his phone.  
  
  
After walking through the halls for a few minutes I speak. “She’s probably fine.”  
  
“She’s not answering my texts, Stiles,” he says searching through the crowds of people.  
  
“It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence,” I say trying to calm him down.  
  
“Just help me find her, okay?” is all I get in reply, before he runs off around the corner. I decide to give him a minute to breathe and continue to walk at a normal pace. I round the corner and am about to catch up to Scott, when I see him happily talking to Allison. I make my way into chemistry and sit down quietly so Harris doesn’t notice me. Scott rushes in soon afterwards and the class begins.  
  
“Maybe it was my blood on the door,” Scott whispers, turning his head to face me.  
  
“Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something,” I suggest.  
  
“And did what?”  
  
“Ate it.”  
  
“Raw?”  
  
“No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven,” I start sarcastically. “I don’t know, you’re the one who can’t remember anything.”  
  
“Mr. Stilinski, if that’s your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from some distance, yes?” Harris asks interrupting our conversation.  
  
“No.” I reply straight away. But Harris makes us move to other ends of the class anyway. “Hey, do you…” I start asking the person next to me.  
  
But I’m interrupted (again!) by a girl shouting, “hey, I think they found something!” In everyone’s rush to the window I’m almost tripped twice, but I finally make it to Scott’s side at the window to see ambulance staff pulling a stretcher… with a body on it.  
  
“That’s not a rabbit.” I hear Scott say next to me, but I’m busy with the pain spreading through my head. Suddenly the man on the stretcher bolts up right. Everyone around me jumps, but all I can see are red eyes glaring at me. “Stiles,” Scott says snapping me out of it. “I did that.”  
  
“No Scott, I don’t think you did.”  
  
“But what if I did?!”  
  
“It’s alright Scott. He’s not dead, he actually seems quite lively to me.” He just groans.  
  
Later at lunch I’m still trying to convince Scott it wasn’t him.  
  
“Dreams aren’t memories.”  
  
“Then it wasn’t a dream. Something happened last night, and I can’t remember what,” he says as we sit down at a free table.  
  
“Then are you saying I was there?” I ask. At his confused look I continue. “I had the same dream remember? So if it isn’t a dream that mean I had to have been there to.” He looks even more confused so I change the subject to something we were talking about earlier. “What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?”  
  
“Because during the full moon he wasn’t changed. He was in total control, while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy.”  
  
“You don’t know that.” I try to defend.  
  
“I don’t not know it. I can’t go out with Allison. I have to cancel.” What? He can’t! They’re so cute together.  
  
“No, you’re not cancelling, okay? You can’t just cancel your entire life. We’ll figure it out.”  
  
“Figure what out?” Lydia asks sitting next to Scott. What. The. Hell. Why is the Goddess Lydia Martin doing sitting with us?  
  
“Just homework,” Scott quickly replies.  
  
“Yeah,” I say before turning to Scott and mouthing, “why is she sitting with us?” Scott just shrugs, shaking his head. Then all of Lydia’s lackeys… I mean friends come and sit with us. Danny and a girl I don’t know sit next to me and Allison sits next to Scott, turning him into puppy dog eyes and dopey smiles. Another random guy sits at the end of the table in between Lydia and Danny. I nod to the girl next to me, but she, of course, ignores me. I then nod at Danny who… also ignores me. Rude!  
  
Jackass comes over to the guy at the end and says, “get up.”  
  
“How come you never ask Danny to get up?” he asks.  
  
“Because I don’t stare at his girlfriend’s coin slot,” Danny answers while Jackson pushes the guy out of the seat and sitting down. “So, I hear they’re saying it’s some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar.”  
  
“I heard mountain lion,” Jackson replies.  
  
“A cougar is a mountain lion,” Lydia says, accidently showing her smart side that she thinks no one knows about. Before catching herself and saying, “Isn’t it?” in an oblivious voice. I get a news notification on my phone that I set up to tell me about stories with a few key words.  
  
“Who cares? The guys probably some homeless tweaker who’s going to die anyway.” Yes! This is my time to shine.  
  
“Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out.” I bring up my phone so that everyone can see and then press play.  
  
‘The Sheriff’s Department won’t speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition,’ it says.  
  
“I know this guy,’ Scott says taking my phone to get a closer look at the picture of the victim.  
  
“You do?” Allison asks.  
  
“Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad.” I ignore the anger that wells up at the mention of his dad and listen. “He was the driver.”  
  
“Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?” Lydia asks annoyed. “Like… Oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?” she asks Allison and Scott, making them look at her confused. “You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?”  
  
“Um… we were thinking of what we were going to do,” Allison explains.  
  
“Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun.” This is going down so fast.  
  
“Hanging out? like the four of us? Do you want to hang out, like us and them?” he asks Allison, while I try my very best to keep a straight face.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun.”  
  
“You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork,” Jackson says picking up a fork that gets taken away by Lydia immediately. I resist the urge to offer him my fork instead.  
  
“How about bowling? You love to bowl,” Lydia offers.  
  
“Yeah, with actual competition.”  
  
“How do you know we’re not actual competition?” Allison challenges leaning forward with eyebrows raised. She then turns to Scott. “You can bowl, right?” I hold in another cringe. He is the worse bowler ever.  
  
“Sort of.”  
  
“Is it sort of or yes?” Jackson asks leaning forward himself.  
  
“Yes. In fact, I’m a great bowler.”  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
“You’re a terrible bowler,” I say as we walk to our next class.  
  
“I know! I’m such an idiot,” he replies.  
  
“God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase. Hang out. You don’t hang out with hot girls, okay? It’s like death. Once it’s hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out.” speaking of Danny, why did Danny ignore me earlier, he’s a nice guy, with other people he would at least nod back.  
  
“How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn’t.”  
  
“I don’t think Danny likes me very much.”  
  
“I ask Allison on a date and now we’re hanging out.” Does he find me unattractive? Is that why?  
  
“Am I not attractive to gay guys?”  
  
“I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now… now I’m going to be late for work,” he finishes, walking ahead.  
  
“Wait, Scott, you didn’t… am I attractive to gay guys? You didn’t answer my question,” I call after him but he doesn’t listen. I sigh, before leaving to go home. I pull up to the house and hop out the car, I start walking up to the front door, which opens before I reach it, to my dad with his arms crossed. Oh yeah. This morning.  
  
“Do we have to talk about it?” I ask already knowing the answer.  
  
“Come sit down.” I nod and move to the couch, he stay standing his arms still crossed. “So?”  
  
“It was just a nightmare.”  
  
“Okay, what was it about?” He asks.  
  
“I was attacked by a mountain lion,” I say thinking he will probably believe me because of the recent attacks. He’s about to say something else, still not looking convinced, but my phone rings interrupting him. It’s Scott. I quickly run up to my room shouting, “I need to take this!”  
  
“We need to meet up,” Scott says as soon as I answer.  
  
That’s how I found myself here, in my jeep, driving Scott to school in the middle of the night. We drive up to the wired fences next to the school buses and hop out. We both start walking towards the fence, when Scott stops and turns towards me.  
  
“Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch,” he says.  
  
“How come I’m always the guy keeping watch?” I ask as I start to climb the fence, but Scott pulls me down.  
  
“Because there are only two of us.”  
  
“Okay, why is it starting to feel like you’re Batman and I’m Robin? I don’t want to be Robin all the time.”  
  
“Nobody’s Batman and Robin any of the time.”  
  
“Not even some of the time?”  
  
“Just stay here.”  
  
“Oh my God! Fine!” I shout walking back to the jeep.  
  
I hop in and wait behind the steering wheel for a few minutes until I see light from a torch near the buses where Scott is. When Scott doesn’t come out of the bus I honk my horn a few times to warn him. I stop when I see him run up, jump on to a car and flip over the fence. I drive away as soon as he gets in the car.  
  
“Did it work? Did you remember?” I ask as once we’re on the road.  
  
“Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine,” he replies.  
  
“So you did attack him?”  
  
“No. I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren’t mine. It was Derek.”  
  
“What about the driver?”  
  
“I think I was trying to protect him.”  
  
“Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?” I ask.  
  
“That’s what I don’t get. Maybe it’s a pack thing, like an initiation. We kill together.”  
  
“Because ripping someone’s throat out is such a bonding experience?” I ask sarcastically, before getting serious. “Or maybe it wasn’t Derek?”  
  
“What? You think there’s some other werewolf roaming around?”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe? But anyway, you didn’t do it! which means you’re not a killer! And it also means that…”  
  
“I can go out with Allison,” he says before I can finish.  
  
“I was going to say it means you won’t kill me.”  
  
“Oh yeah. That too.” Oh God, I am so dead.  
  
Later I’m at home researching everything I can on werewolf packs since Scott is on his date. I continue doing that until I hear my dads phone ring downstairs. I sneak downstairs and eavesdrop. By the time he’s finished his call I’m already on my way to Scott’s. I’m already there when I remember he’s on a date so I decide wait in his room. I climb up to his bedroom window with a lot of difficulty and fall in on to his bed with a loud bang as I knock something off his bedside table. I sit up only to see something being swung towards my head. I throw my arms up as a shield as a fall backwards screaming.  
  
“Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?” what turns out to be mama McCall asks while trying to catch her breath.  
  
“What am I doing?” Then I see what she’s holding. “God, do either of you even play baseball?”  
  
We’re both distracted when the light turns on and Scott walks in.  
  
“Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?” mama McCall asks him.  
  
“But we lock the front door. He wouldn’t be able to get in,” he replies.  
  
“Yeah, exactly.” That’s just mean. “And by the way, do either of you care that there’s a police enforced curfew?”  
  
“No,” Scott and I both reply.  
  
“No. All right then. Well, you know what? That’s enough parenting for me for one night, so good night.” And with that she leaves. Then I remember why I’m here and let out a sigh.  
  
“What?” Scott asks.  
  
“My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It’s the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds,” I explain.  
  
“Succumbed?”  
  
“Scott, he’s dead.” He then runs out of the room, I don’t call after him since I don’t want to wake his mum and he wouldn’t answer anyway. So instead I go home to get some much needed sleep. My dad is still at the hospital, so I go straight to bed and to sleep.  
  
As soon as I see the purple haze, I know I’m dreaming. I turn around when I hear deep breathing behind me. There’s an ally with a figure sitting against one of the walls. I move closer to get a better look and gasp when I realise who it is. Derek. He’s pale and sweaty, he looks like he’s in pain.  
  
“Derek?” He looks at me and then I wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

I’m sitting in class behind Scott waiting for the teacher to hand out our marked paper, as I think about the dream I had. I can’t stop thinking about Derek’s pained, pale face as he sat in that ally. Scott also confirmed that Derek is not the crazy Alpha, but that just makes me even more worried now that I know he’s not the bad guy. I lean forward and use my pencil to tap Scott’s shoulder.  
  
“Derek’s not the Alpha, so who bit you?” I ask.  
  
“I don’t know,” he replies, shrugging.  
  
“Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Does Allison’s dad know about the…”  
  
“I don’t know!” Scott shouts, cutting me off and making everyone look at us. I shut up just as the teacher comes and gives us our papers, mine is an A as usual. I peak over Scott’s shoulder to see a D minus and a little note saying ‘Not like you! See me after class.’  
  
“Dude, you need to study more.” At his reaction I continue, “that was a joke. Scott, it’s one test. You’re going to make it up. Do you want help studying?”  
  
“No.” He sighs, before perking up a little. “I’m studying with Allison after school today.”  
  
“That’s my boy.”  
  
“We’re just studying.”  
  
“Uh-uh. No, you’re not.”  
  
“I’m not?” he asks confused.  
  
“Not if I’m forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I’ll have you de-balled.”  
  
“Okay,” Scott says cutting off my rant. “Just stop with the questions man.”  
  
“Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek.”  
  
I spend the rest of class fidgeting impatiently, waiting for it to end. After what feels like hours of staring at the clock, the bell finally goes off. I say bye to Scott before speed walking to my jeep. I jump in the drivers seat and pull out of where I’m parked. I start driving towards the car parks exit, when someone walks out in front of me, making me slam my foot down on the brakes.  
  
“Oh my God.” I take a breath to calm my heart before looking to see who walked out in front of me. It’s Derek holding his hand out at me, looking deathly pale… like in my dream. Some cars come up behind me and start beeping their horns at being held up. Suddenly Derek sways before collapsing in the middle of the road. “What in the…” I start before Scott runs past me. I jump out of my car and follow him to Derek’s side.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Scott asks him in a low tone so that no one will over hear him.  
  
“I was shot,” he replies making my heart rate skyrocket again. Shot? I want to ask if he’s okay, but I stay silent letting Scott do the talking.  
  
“Why aren’t you healing?” Scott asks.  
  
“I can’t. It was a different kind of bullet.”  
  
“A silver bullet?” I can’t help but ask.  
  
“No, you idiot.” I was just asking! No need to be rude.  
  
“Wait. That’s what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours,” Scott says.  
  
“What? Who said forty eight hours?” Derek asks looking up at Scott.  
  
“The one who shot you.” Why didn’t Scott tell me about this? I’m about to ask when Derek groans and his eyes flash electric blue.  
  
“What are you doing? Stop that,” Scott says, while I look at the queue of cars waiting behind my jeep.  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. I can’t,” Derek growls his eyes continuing to flicker electric blue and back to their usual greyish green. Scott sighs before lifting Derek from behind and putting him in the passenger seat of my jeep. “I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used,” Derek tells Scott through the open window.  
  
“How the hell am I supposed to do that?”  
  
“She’s an Argent. She’s with them,” he replies.  
  
“Why should I help you?” Scott asks as I continue to keep a look out.  
  
“Because you need me.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll try.” I jump into the drivers seat. “Hey, get him out of here.”  
  
“You both owe me for this,” I say as I start the car and drive out of the car pack. The drive is awkward and silent as I drive towards the Hale house. I tap my fingers on the steering wheel trying to block out Derek’s heavy breathing. Once the finger tapping stops working as a distraction, I text Scott.  
  
‘Did you find it yet?’  
  
‘Need more time’ is all he texts in reply, making me throw my phone down with a small “come on.” I start freaking out and decide to start to talk to Derek to distract myself.  
  
When I open my mouth, “try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We’re almost there,” is what comes out.  
  
“Almost where?” he asks.  
  
“Your house.”  
  
“What? No you can’t take me there,” he says slightly panicked.  
  
“I can’t take you to your own house?”  
  
“Not when I can’t protect myself,” he replies, shaking his head. I sigh and pull over to the side of the road and turning to Derek.  
  
“What happens if Scott doesn’t find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?”  
  
“Not yet. I have a last resort.”  
  
“What do you mean? What last resort?” I ask, starting to panic again. He pulls up his sleeve showing his wound, which looks disgusting by the way. “Oh my God! What is that? Ugh, is that contagious?”  
  
“Start the car. Now.”  
  
“I don’t think you should be barking orders with the way you look,” I reply not liking how he’s bossing me around.  
  
“Start the car or I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth.” I go to argue, but that just makes him bare his fangs at me, so I drive. I drive and drive until it gets dark. I pull over and call Scott.  
  
“What the hell am I supposed to do with him?” I ask.  
  
‘Take him somewhere. Anywhere!’  
  
“And by the way, he’s starting to smell.”  
  
‘Like what?’  
  
“Like death.”  
  
‘Okay. Take him to the animal clinic.’  
  
“What about your boss?”  
  
‘He’s gone by now. There’s a spare key in the box behind the dumpster.’  
  
“You won’t believe where he’s telling me to take you.” I say, handing Derek my phone.  
  
“Did you find it?” He asks, putting the phone to his ear. I, of course, don’t hear the reply. “If you don’t find it, then I’m dead, all right?” a break and then, “then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He’s going to do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet.” Then he hangs up.  
  
I take my phone back from Derek and drive to the animal clinic. I get the key and make my way inside, Derek right behind me. Once we’re inside he slumps down against some bags of animal feed with a sigh. I look down at my phone when it buzzes, there’s a text from Scott.  
  
I read it before turning to Derek and asking. “Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?”  
  
“It’s a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet,” he replies. Why would he need the bullet?  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I’m going to die without it.”  
  
I internally freak out for a few seconds before I text Scott, ‘You need to get here NOW’ before helping Derek into the actual clinic. Derek takes his shirt off and lays his injured arm on a metal table. Blood’s leaking down over the black veins running down his arm.  
  
“You know, that really doesn’t look like anything some Echinacea and a good night’s sleep couldn’t take care of,” I joke, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
“When the infection reaches my heart, it’ll kill me,” he replies breathing heavily.  
  
“Positivity just isn’t in your vocabulary, is it?”  
  
“If he doesn’t get here with the bullet in time, last resort…” he huffs out.  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“You’re going to cut off my arm,” he says pulling out a bone saw. I hold back a gag. He places the saw on the table and pushes it over to me. I take it and press a button on the side turning it on before I quickly switch it off again.  
  
“Oh my God! What if you bleed to death?” I ask as Derek wraps the top of his arm to slow the blood flow.  
  
“It’ll heal if it works.” I watch his arm thinking of all the blood and…  
  
“Look, I don’t know if I can do this.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!”  
  
“You faint at the sight of blood?” he asks.  
  
“No. But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!”  
  
Derek sighs before saying, “alright, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I’m gonna cut off your head.” Does he really think that his threats will work with the state he’s in?  
  
“Okay, you know, I’m so not buying your threats anymore…” Derek grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me half over the table so he can glare at me interrupts me. “Oh my God! Okay. All right, bought, sold, I’ll do it. I’ll do it.” I’m interrupted again when Derek starts gagging. “What are you doing?” He leans over the edge of the table and pukes this weird black liquid. “Holy God! What the hell is that?”  
  
“It’s my body, it’s trying to heal itself,” he explains gasping for air.  
  
“Well, it’s not doing a very good job of it.”  
  
“Now. You got to do it now,” he says looking up at me.  
  
“Look, honestly, I don’t think I can.”  
  
“Just do it!” he shouts.  
  
“Oh my God. Okay. Okay. Oh my God,” I stammer picking up the saw and placing it against his arm. “All right, here we go!”  
  
“Stiles?” I hear someone call.  
  
“Scott?” Scott runs into the room.  
  
Seeing me holding a saw against Derek’s arm he yells, “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
I let out a relieved half chuckle half sigh before saying, “Oh, you just prevented a life time of nightmares.”  
  
“Did you get it?” Derek asks completely ignoring me. Scott reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bullet that he hands to Derek.  
  
“What are you going to do with it, “ I ask.  
  
“I’m gonna…” he starts, before passing out on the floor and dropping the bullet, that skids across the room and down a grate.  
  
While Scott goes after the bullet, I kneel over Derek, tapping his face and telling him to wake up. When he doesn’t awaken I turn to Scott completely panicked and ask, “Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?”  
  
“I don’t know!” he yells back, still looking for the bullet. “I can’t reach it,” I hear him mutter, as I once again try to wake Derek.  
  
“He’s not waking up!” When I don’t get an answer my panic doubles. “I think he’s dying. I think he’s dead!”  
  
“Just hold on!” I hold Derek’s face in my hands as I try to feel for a pulse, I feel it as soon as Scott yells, “I got it!”  
  
“Please don’t kill me for this,” I say as I reel back my fist, before shooting it forward hitting him across the face. It feels like hitting stone and hurts like hell, but at least it woke him up, even though he barely even looks fazed by my punch.  
  
“Give me that,” he mumbles taking the bullet from Scott.  
  
Scott helps him up while I try to shake the pain from my hand. Derek bites the top off the bullet and pours the contents on to the table. He takes a lighter from his pocket and sets the wolfs bane on fire, making sparks fly up from it. What he does next shocks me. He scrapes the wolfs bane into his hand which now has some blue smoke rising from it and pushes it deep into his wound, making him let out a scream. He falls to the ground convulsing in pain. He lets out another scream that turns into a roar before his wound heals itself not leaving a trace.  
  
I can’t help myself as I say, “that was awesome! Yes!”  
  
“Are you okay?” Scott asks as Derek pushes himself to his feet.  
  
“Except for the agonising pain?”  
  
“I’m guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health.” All I get for that is a glare.  
  
“Okay, we saved your life, which means you’re gonna leave us alone. You got that,” Scott says. “And if you don’t, I’m gonna go to Allison’s dad and I’m gonna tell him everything.”  
  
Is he an idiot? Allison’s dad shot him.  
  
“You’re gonna trust them? You think they can help you?” Derek replies.  
  
“Why not? They’re a lot freaking nicer than you are!”  
  
“Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Next thing I know Scott’s making me go home and walking out the door and into Derek’s car.  
  
I sigh getting into my own car as they speed off. I drive home exhausted going straight to my room changing into some sweat pants as I brush my teeth before face planting in bed and falling asleep.  
  
As usual I open my eyes to a purple haze with red eyes glaring at me. I glare right back and shout, “what do you want?”  
  
I hear a growl followed by one word, “revenge.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Can someone help me find The Notebook?” I ask as I walk through the video store Video 2 C.

I don’t remember how I got here or even why I’m here in the first place, but I continue on anyway. I hear the phone ringing, but no one is answering it.

“Hello?” I call, still not getting a reply. “Is anybody working here?” My voice sounds weird, deeper than normal but I ignore that too. I know there’s a good reason I’m here, a better reason than The Notebook. “You gotta be kidding me.”

I start to freak out when I realize that I have no control over the words coming out of my mouth or on how my body is moving. I full-on start panicking when I see some feet sticking out from behind a shelf. My body starts slowly moving forward towards the feet ignoring my instructions to run over and check if the owner of the feet are okay. I reach the feet, which are attached to legs, which are attached to a torso with a shirt covered in blood, which is attached to a slit throat.

I stumble backward, knocking something over as I do that somehow makes all the lights start flickering like crazy. I freeze when I hear growling behind me, my body slowly turns, once again ignoring my instructions to swing around to see where the noise is coming from. At the other end of the store is a huge animal with red eyes just like the ones from my dreams, baring its teeth at me. My body finally grants my wish of moving fast and jumps behind a shelf. I peek around the edge looking for that creature, I can’t see anything until it runs past a gap in the shelves. I pull back and hide, hoping that it didn’t see me. I hear a bang and some of the movies fall off the shelf narrowly missing my head. I take another look around the edge. when I hear another bang, I pull back again until I hear the shelves start toppling over right towards me. I try to get my body to move, but it won’t respond. Finally, my body moves, but it’s too late. The shelf I’m hiding behind falls on top of me trapping me face down on the floor. I try to free myself until I see a shadow fall over me and hear a growl. I freeze as I feel something touch the back of my neck and then it’s gone only leaving a girl screaming in its wake.

I bolt upright looking for that creature only to fall off of my bed papers falling everywhere… wait why’s my bed in the video store? I look around. What the hell? I’m in my room. Does that mean that that was another dream? Now that I think about it there was a purple haze like all of my other weird dreams.

“Hey, Stiles do you want to go out for din…” He sees me lying on the floor surrounded by homework breathing heavy with a hand massaging my temple trying to ease the headache that I get with all of my weird dreams, but somehow this one is way worse. “…ner. Stiles?! Are you okay? Shit. You’re bleeding.” I look up at him confused.

“I am?” I look over myself for injuries, but can’t find any.

“Your nose Stiles, it’s bleeding,” Dad says grabbing a tissue from my desk and holding it to my nose. “What happened?”

“I… fell out of bed?” I answer trying to remember when I hurt my nose, I didn’t hit it falling.

“That explains the mess and even the bloody nose, though I don’t see where you could have hit it, what it doesn’t explain is the heavy breathing, the sweat, and the headache.”

“You said something about dinner?” I ask trying to change the subject.

“Yes, I did. It will be the perfect opportunity to talk about this.” Shit. I walked right into that one. “Get washed up, I’ll meet you downstairs.” With that, he leaves.

I sigh slumping against the side of my bed. Once my headache is more manageable I look around at all my homework scattered across my carpet. I put it all in a pile on my desk, before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once I’m clean and dressed I go downstairs to meet my dad.

“Let's go.” We get into my dads' cruiser get some takeaway and park on the side of the road to eat it.

“Mmm. Did they forget my curly fries?” Dad asks as he looks through his bag of food.

“You’re not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones.”

“Well, I’m carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries.”

“If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong.” I chuckle at the look my dad gives me, before taking a sip of my drink.

“And if you think I’ve forgotten about your so-called nightmares, you are wrong.” I choke on my drink sending me into a small coughing fit.

I’m about to try to change the subject, but the radio does that for me crackling before saying, ‘Unit one do you copy?’ I reach for it only to get my hand slapped away.

“Sorry.” Dad just rolls his eyes before answering the radio.

“Unit one, copy.” I stuff my mouth full of curly fries only partially paying attention to the reply.

“Got a report of a possible 187.” Wait. 187?

“A murder?” I ask ignoring the fries that fall from my mouth.

Dad just ignores me, instead he drives to the crime scene. I almost choke again at where it is. Video 2 C. It’s probably a coincidence. Right?

I’m about to get out to take a closer look, but my dad interrupts me saying, “Stay here.”

I sigh in annoyance but do as I’m told. That’s when I see Jackass and Lydia sitting in the back of an ambulance talking to a police officer. My dad walks over and Jackass starts talking to him, I can’t hear what they’re saying from the car so I, of course, get out of the car.

“You don’t understand,” I hear Jackass saying, “which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent a cop like you! Okay, now, I want to go home!”

I start looking elsewhere when something catches my eye.

“Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?” slips from my mouth before I can stop it, as I point at a stretcher with an arm hanging limply from under a sheet.

My dad gives me a look that has me getting back into the car. I stay quiet for the car ride home and go straight to my room when we get there. I finish some of the homework I didn’t finish earlier before going to bed. was my dream really a coincidence or are these dreams not just some random weird dreams? I fall asleep thinking about all the dreams I’ve had.

I open my eyes to a person’s back with a triskelion tattoo in the center, suddenly my view is blocked by a necklace dangling in front of my face. It has some stars and a wolf on it. The necklace, which seems to be floating, drops. My eyes automatically follow its descent until they catch on what I’m standing on. I’m in the middle of a spiral I try to look for where it ends but it seems to continue swirling out forever.

Two red dots distract me, they seem to be getting bigger and bigger as they get closer until I realize what they are. Red eyes.

I groan as I wake in my bed with the usual headache. I try to move my head only for it to land in some saliva. I must have dribbled. I wipe it off on the back of my hand but freeze when I see it. That’s not saliva. It's blood. I quickly grab a mirror. My nose is bleeding. I grab a handful of tissues placing half of them on the small puddle of blood on my pillow and the rest against my nose.

“Stiles! I’m leaving,” dad calls from downstairs.

“Okay!” I run to the bathroom and wash my face to clean the blood, before brushing my teeth. I get dressed, shoving everything I need in my bag and leaving for school.

I arrive in chemistry once homeroom is finished and sit at a desk near the front, I pull out my chemistry book and start highlighting the things I need to remember, holding the highlighters lid with my teeth for safekeeping. I ignore Mr. Harris talking about parent-teacher conferences since I don’t need to go.

“Has anyone seen Scott McCall?” I slowly look up when I realize he’s right in front of my desk.

The door opens and Jackass walks in distracting Mr. Harris. He walks over to where Jackass sits, who looks shit by the way, and tells him he can leave early if he needs to. He walks to the front of the class telling everyone to turn to chapter nine.

I continue to ignore him until he says, “Mr. Stilinski,” making me look up. “Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It’s chemistry, not a coloring book.”

I spit the lid in the air and catch it. I lean forward to talk to Jackasses' friend Danny who’s sitting in front of me.

“Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?”

“No.”

“Well, I’m going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up today?”

“No,” he answers with a sigh.

“Can I ask you another question?”

“Answer’s still no.”

“Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?”

“He wouldn’t tell me.”

“But he’s your best friend.” When Danny stays silent, I continue, “one more question.”

“What?”

“Do you find me attractive?” I lean forward when he doesn’t reply, only to fall out of my seat. I quickly hop back on and continue my school work for the rest of the class sending Scott a text asking where he is every now and then, but not getting a reply.

After class, I call him.

‘What?’ he asks.

“Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?”

‘Yeah, like all nine million of them.’

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” I ask. “Lydia is totally M-I-A, Jackson looks like he’s got a time bomb inserted into his face, my weird dreams have gotten way weirder, another guy is dead which you have to do something about it.”

‘Like what?’

“Something.”

‘Okay, I’ll deal with it later.’ And then he hangs up on me. I scoff as I walk to my car. I’m going to check on Lydia. I arrive at her house and her mum leads me up to her room.

Her mum knocks and opens the door, saying, “honey, there’s a Stiles here to see you.”

 

“What the hell is a Stiles?”

 

“She took a little something to ease her nerves,” Lydia’s mum explains. “You can go in.”

 

I nod with thanks and move inside.

 

“What are you doing here?” Lydia asks, lying on her bed with one hand on her hip.

 

“I was just making sure you were okay.”

 

“Hmm.” She looks down at her hand in thought, before looking back at me and asking, “Why?”

 

She pats the bed next to her and I decide to take her up on her offer sitting as I reply, “because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?”

 

She grasps my arm as she says, "I feel fantastic."

 

I let out a nervous laugh and look away from her only to spot some pills on her bedside table. I reach forward and pick them up while saying, "I bet you can't say 'I saw Susie sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast."

 

She gives me a confident look before trying and failing to even say it once.

 

"I saw shusie... I shaw..." She suddenly gets a far off look in her eyes. "I saw."

 

"Wait, what? Lydia, what did you see?"

 

"Something."

 

"Something like... like a mountain lion?" I ask.

 

"A mountain lion," she replies with a small nod.

 

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that because that's what the police said?"

 

"A mountain lion," she repeats. I look back at her bedside table and pick up a toy giraffe that's sitting there.

 

"What's this?" I ask holding it up for her.

 

She looks at it before saying with certainty, "a mountain lion."

 

"Okay. You're so drunk." She drops her head down on my knee ignoring me. I gently push her off before making my way out the door and saying, "well, I'm going to go. Let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." 

 

I'm shutting the door when Lydia interrupts my exit by saying, "stay."

 

"Me? stay? You want me to stay?" I ask with wide eyes.

 

"Yes, please," she says crawling towards me. "Stay... Jackson."

 

"And.... we're done here." In reply, Lydia falls back onto her bed unconcious. I'm about to leave when Lydia gets a text. "You want me to get that?" I ask, but she's out cold, so I shrug and check it. It's a video... of the Alpha jumping out the video stores window. I call Scott around ten times leaving messages threatening him to answer his phone as I drive home, taking Lydia's phone with me. I call one last time when I get home and when he still doesn't answer I slump down on my chair in annoyance. 

 

"Please tell me I'm getting good news at the parent-teacher tonight."

 

I jump at my dads' voice before quickly replying with, "depends on how you define good news."

 

"I define it as you getting straight As with no behavioral issues."

 

"Might want to rethink that definition."

 

"Enough said," he says turning and leaving. I sigh as I look down at Lydia's phone, I need to show Scott the video before I delete it so that I can give Lydia her phone back.

 

"Come on Scott. Where are you?" I mutter as I lean back in my chair. I start bouncing my leg as I wait for Scott to call me. After a while, I give up and delete the video. 

 

Suddenly there's a pain behind my eyes and my vision starts to swirl. I blink a few times trying to clear it, but it doesn't work. Then I'm not in my room anymore. I'm in what looks like an old abandoned house and I'm standing behind a woman with long blond wavy hair. She's standing over Derek who's lying on the floor glaring up at her.

 

"Found bite marks on your sister's body Derek," the woman says. "What do you think did that. A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is... the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved. Everyone goes home happy." Derek looks down as his eyebrows furrow. "Unless... you don't know who he is either. Well, guess who just became totally useless." 

 

The house fades away just as she pulls out a gun.

 

"Derek!" I gasp, but I'm back in my room. Was... was that real? I sigh putting it to the side for now and go to print out the police and fire department reports on the Hale fire. The report says it was an accident. I let out a yawn as my eyes begin to droop, I try to fight it but when I yawn again I give in and fall asleep.

 

There's a purple haze over everything making me know that this is one of my strange dreams. I look around. I'm at the school standing in front of Derek with Scott.

 

"What did you do to him?" Scott asks motioning towards the empty back seat of Derek's car. 

 

"What?" Derek asks looking back at the empty seat, before he looks back at us and says, "I didn't do anything."

 

Suddenly the Alpha is there with its hand through Derek's back and out his chest as it lifts him off the ground. He coughs up blood that dribbles down his front and the life leaves his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think should be with who? Should anyone have any crushes? Comment what you think.


End file.
